World Of Chances
by Meme0594
Summary: Sam has always thought & Will think the obvious: Freddie's a Nub...Her Nub. Yes, Sam has been falling for Freddie ever since they kissed, and Freddie has also has thoughts about it. Check out what happens when their feelings interwine.
1. Crushing on a Nub

I had known Carly my whole life, but I could never expect this from her, I really thought she was my best friend & no matter what nobody will ever be able to tear us appart, but Freddie? That Nub, Nerd, Loser, & tons of other things, what did Carly saw on him? WHHHAATT? he's not that cute if you really look at him, I mean, all he has is his face, his eyes, his personality, his...  
OH STOP IT SAMANTHA! you can't be fallin for a Nub like the Freddorsky, can you? He's always trying to impress with his Nub "Teck Talk" which you find AMUSSINGLY STUPID & NOT FUN AT ALL! How can you ever think that that NUB is worth of you crushing on him?

World Of Chances: A Seddie Story Chpt. 1 Crush on a Nub

Sam's POV:

It was a normal week, we were shooting iCarly in the segment of "Messing with Loobert" (A/N: Don't know how to spell his name, so I did the best I could!) And finally iCarly was done. God, I always love this part! its my time to go grab some ham from Carly's fridge while she's talking to that Freddorsky.

General:  
SAM: Hey guys, the usual BOTH: Ham!  
SAM: aww you're so cute you know me so well *Sam Leaves the room*

Freddie's POV:

As Usual, Sam left for her routine of Reck-Carly's-Fridge-While-She-Talks-To-Me, I knew her so well I could call her my sister, or maybe more than that...FREDDWARD WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU THINKING? SHE'S SAMANTHA PUCKETT! the girl that always messes up with you since you three (Carly, Sam & Freddy) were in Kinder, you can't think about her in something else than a friend, even thought she's so funny, pretty, knows how to care for helself, amazingly shinny eyes, beautiful Golden hair...STOP IT BENSON!

General:  
Carly: Freddie? *Snaps her fingers in front of his eyes, he looks lost*  
Freddie: *Snaps back to reality* Yes Carly?  
Carly: what were you thinking about? you seemed...lost Freddie: *Worried face* Um...nothing! I just thought about the Science proyect we have due next week, haven't started it yet!  
Carly: Right! I must start on it *gets her laptop & starts searching for information*  
Freddie: *Sits on the hall*

FLASHBACK:  
*AFTER THEIR FIRST KISS*  
Sam: I guess...This is just a kiss, right?  
Freddie: Pleeaaseee Sam: We're never gonna talk about it again, right?  
Freddie: Never ever, this never happened Sam: That's the way it should be *winks an eye at him & leaves*

Freddie's POV:  
What just happened? I've never felt this, NEVER! not even when I fell for Carly, not for any other girl, and Sam just kissed me & suddenly fireworks starts pouring in my stomach? I can't crush on Sam, She's...SAM!

*END OF FLASHBACK*

Sam's POV:  
I know everybody has a world of chances, but why do I feel this for this Nub I've been picking on all my life? He's just...FREDDIE! 


	2. I Think This Is Real

I didn't do this in the first chapter, so I'll say it now & everyone will have it clear: I DON'T OWN iCarly! neither the characters in here...Thank you :)

World Of Chances Chpt. 2: I think this is real

Sam's POV: I still had the ham in my hands & I was still jogged thinking about Freddie, what in the world was I thinking? I mean, he has his charm & everything...Anyway, he'll never look at me, he's too busy looking at Carly.  
What does she has that I don't? She ain't prettier than me, maybe smarter but not prettier, but anyway she ain't better than me! OMG, did I just had a Jealous thought about Carly because the Freddorsky likes her?  
This can't be happening, I gotta go home...

Freddie's POV:  
I can't be thinking about Sam Like...This way! she's just a friend to me, nothing else! I love Carly & I always will, or is she just a pretext to ignore these feelings towards Sam? NO NO NOOOO! BENSON PUT YOUR HEAD WHERE IT BELONGS! Carly is your crush, Sam's...just a friend, that's all

General:  
Sam: *shouts* Carly, Freddie! I'm going home, mom needs me *she lied*  
Both: Ok! *shout*  
*Sam Heads to the door & gets out of Carly's apartment*

Sam's POV:  
As I walked home I heard the same name in my head: FREDDIE FREDDIE FREDDIE! Somehow he got stuck in my head & I had no idea of how to get him out, OMG this is real...I do have a crush on that Nub! well...My Nub. I got home & splashed some water over my face, why did I had to fall for Freddie? I know everyone has a world of chances, but why FREDDIE!

*At Carlys apartment*  
Freddie: *comes into the room* you done?  
Carly: Yeah, I think I've got enough information to cover at least half of the proyect Freddie: Cool, then I think I'll see you later Carly: Freddie...I have to tell you something Freddie: *Confused* Sure, what is it?  
Carly: About that whole accident thing, I'm really sorry I had to break up with you, I really didn't wanna hurt your feelings, I was such a-  
Freddie: *Cuts her off by grabbing her* It's ok Carly, we're cool with it Carly: *Still in his arms can't help by looking at his eyes*

Carly's POV:  
Freddie Holding me in his arms gave me a clear look at his eyes, his dark dark brown eyes seemed to shine with the reflector's light in the studio, I have never noticed his eyes this clearly. actually, I've never noticed Freddy this way,  
This...more-than-a-friend way. I know he has always got a crush in me, but I've never really given much thought to it

General:  
Freddie: Carly? *lets her go*  
Carly: *Falls to reality* yes?  
Freddie: are you ok? you look...Red Carly: *Gently touches her cheeks* I do? Maybe I'm just sleepy Freddie: Oh...well in that case I'll go back home Carly: Ok, Good night! *waves at Freddie*  
Freddie: *Waves back* Bye Carly *Closes the door*

Freddie's POV:  
I got home & collapsed inmediately in bed, still thinking about...Sam! She wasn't out of my mind & will never be, at least for today. I couldn't stop thinking about that kiss, if it hadn't happened I wouldn't be daydreaming about her & her beautiful looks, her shinny teeth, her golden hair, her...I CAN'T BE FALLING FOR SAM! I just can't *Gently closes his eyes & falls asleep*

*Dream*

Freddie's POV:  
I was standing in the same Balcony where me & Sam kissed for the first time when I saw this Brunnette girl in a long white dress, it was Carly. I smiled at her & she gently took my hand as she got closer to me, then, in a sudden moment, she gently crashed her lips against mines & something happened, I wasn't able to kiss her back, it was like my lips were paralyzed or something like that, they didn't move & she pulled away & left. I screamed for her to come back but she didn't;  
& that's when I saw the Beautiful Blonde arrive, wearing the Exact contraire of what Carly was wearing. She was wearing a short, tight black dressed that made me able to see her body the way it was, I had to admit she has a HOT body, & her hair was different, she always had curly hair, but this time her hair was straight with some loose curls at the ends with made her look even prettier than she always was. she had some pink glossy lipstick on her face & nothing else. her eyes shone when she saw me as she slowly made her way to where I was, I shared a smile at her & she returned it, she looked better than Carly & I don't mean by the dress or anything, it's just that she did, something made me think that. she interwined her fingers slowly with mines & I did as well, then she gently got closer & our lips stood just inches away, & this time I was the one who crashed my lips against hers, she kissed back & our lips moved in perfect sync, it was the most perfect kiss I've ever given in my life...

*End of Dream*  
-

Ok guys, I hopped you liked this Chapter :) I worked on in inmediately as I finished the first one. please review, I really wanna know if you're reading the story, & if its possible, I'll be posting more soon :)

XOXO - Gigglesinthedark


	3. After The Dream

World Of Chances Chpt. 3: After the dream Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly! (I won't be posting this in further chapters)

Freddie woke up with a jump, he couldn't believe what just happened, he actually kissed Sam & he didn't regret it at all, In fact he really liked it...

Freddie's POV:  
I kissed her, I couldn't go on with this anymore so I grabbed my phone & made a call to Sam...

*Sam's Voicemail*  
Hey! If you're ham hold on, and personally I don't think you are so leave a message... *Bleep*

Freddie:  
Hey Sam. Look, I know we promised never to speak about it again, but I've been getting these seconds thoughts a lot & I think it's the best if we talk about it, I know its *Looks at the clock* 4:07 in the morning but I can't help it, please call back as soon as you hear the message. Bye Princess Puckett, sleep tight & see you at school.  
He hung up & went back to bed.

Sam's POV:  
I know at 4:07 a.m I should be sleeping, but on the contrary I was lying in bed thinking about this weird dream I had with that Nub of Freddie...

*FLASHBACK OF DREAM*

Sam's POV:  
I had a short, tight black dress & I saw Carly walking in the balcony where Freddie & I kissed for the first time so I decided to take a peek; I saw something that hurted me really much, the Freddorsky & my best friend making out, but the weird thing I was able to see was that Freddie was just standing up & didn't kiss her back, which made me feel kinda better but anyway I felt how the hot tears started forming around my eyes & also started running down my cheeks, it really hurted me, I never thought seeing him kiss another girl will make me feel so ached in the inside, it looked pretty weird, and then I saw Carly break appart & with no sign of emotion she walked away, she didn't even noticed I was standing there, Crying. I then saw The Nub,  
My Nub, calling Carly, & she just kept walking away, as if she wasn't able to hear him at all, she was wearing a long, baggy white dress that made her look almost like a ghost, she also looked really pale, & then I saw how she disappeared. I then peeked again & saw that Freddie was able to see my hair, it was my time to fix things. I walked slowly only to see Freddie standing with a huge Nubby smile on his face, a cute one actually that I returned back; I came closer to him & our lips were just inches away. I felt how he gently grabbed my hips & pulled me closer to him, crashing his pink, hot lips against mines, the mixture of both our hot lips soonly made us able to deepen in the kiss by adding a little more of passion in it. I felt his hands gently moving up my back from my hips, my dress didn't cover my back & his hands were sending chills that felt like little electric shocks all over my body, he surely turned me up very very much & I couldn't doubt that I did as well with him. I made my way up to his neck slowly until I reached it & then grabbed his hair in a sweet yet sedductive way...

*END OF FLASHBACK*

I hear his call, I hear my voicemail, I hear his message, his sweet little voice, I heard EVERYTHING; & I still wasn't able to answer my phone because I was afraid of what I could or couldn't say, it's impossible he had the same dream as I did, that only happens in movies & fairytales, & Mama ain't believing in those stupidities! as soon as we got to school I'll ask Freddy what his call was about, I clearly knew what he was gonna say, but I wanted to know what he wants to say. *Falls asleep again*


	4. The Meeting

This is the last chapter I'll be posting for the day, I need a rest :)

World Of Chances Chpt. 4: The meeting

Sam's POV:  
I wasn't able to sleep for more than 30 minutes after I fell asleep, I was so excited about what Freddie wanted to tell me that at 4:37 a.m. I wasn't able to get more sleep, so I jumped into the computer & checked out the last thing I thought I would ever do, make up tips. I found this stupid, RETARDED I may say, so I shut it & went to the kitchen to find some Ham, if boy wants mama she won't change for him, I ate my ham & checked the time, still enough to sleep. I went inmediately to my bed & collapsed on top of it.

Freddie's POV:  
My alarm clock woke me up & I went straight to the bathroom to get a shower, if I was going to tell her I needed to look at least presentable. I gave myself a shower & applied Gel all over my hair, I knew she thought that guys look really sexy when they have Gel on their hair so I gave it a try. I was ready by eight o' clock so I picked my backpack & headed straight to school, in the way I bought a smoothie & a Baiguel at the Groovy Smoothies & ate it all up, I'll be rinsing my mouth at shool.

*At school*

Carlie: *Checking into her locker for her schedule*  
Sam: *Comes inside & stands up next to her* Hey Carls Carlie: Hey Sam *Smiles at her* what was the hurry your mother needed?  
Sam: *confused* what?  
Carlie: you left yesterday in a hurry because your mom needed something, what was it?  
Sam: *falls into sense* Ohh...she made me pick up her pills because she was all busy with her boyfriend Carlie: what type this time?  
Sam: she says a keeper, I say...crap!

*Freddie shows up*

Freddie: Hey Girls!

Sam's POV:  
I turned as I heard his voice and GOD DID I SEE THIS HOT GUY STANDING IN FREDDIE'S PLACE! I can't believe he looked like that today, precisely today, his whole new look was driving me nuts, he looked HOT! His hair was smashed all the way to the back with Gel, I love guys that use Gel, it makes them look sexy; he was also wearing a Button V-neck blue shirt oppened in the first 2 buttons, HOT HOT HOT, his shirt was partiatly tucked in & he was wearing this shinny leather belt that rocked in many different ways, he was also wearing this amazingly skinny black jeans that made his butt stick out, WTF I'm talking about his butt!, and some Black-Blueish Leather Nike Sneakers; HOT!

General:  
Carly: *her jaw was almost dropping* Fre-Fred-Freddie?  
Freddie: Yes? *he had a sexy smirk towards me*  
Carly: what is this? extreme makeover?  
Freddie: Nah, I was just tired of the old Freddie look, besides I wanted to impress some Chick here in school Sam: *Winks at him & mouths* You did Carly: Well you did Impress me *hugs him*  
*Sam & Freddie confused*  
Sam: *mouths* She can't know this Freddie: *Mouths back* ok *Carly lets go off Freddie & the bell rings for free period*  
Carly: see you later guys, bye! *Walks away*  
Sam: *walks to her class & gets a sudden stop by Freddie* What?  
Freddie: we need to talk Sam: Yeah, I know but can't it wait?  
Freddie: Nope, needs to be done now!  
Sam: Let me go Freddorskyyy Freddie: *Grabs her arms & pushes her* We're going to talk Sam: OK LET ME GOO! I CAN WALK *Freddie lets go off her arms & they both go into the janitors Closet*  
Freddie: *Locks the door*  
Sam: ok Freddor let's make this quick I have a class I have to attend and my Average isn't goo-

Freddie's POV:  
God she talked to much! I quickly sushed her by gently crashing my lips against hers, I let go instantly

Sam: *Looks at Freddie confused* what was that?  
Freddie: Look, this is gonna sound weird but I had to say it Sam, I think I like you!

Review for me to continue pleaseeeee :D I wanna know how this one came along :)  
-Gigglesinthedark 


	5. Dating?

Hello guys, I wanted you to know that tomorrow I won't be updating anything about the story because I'm returning to my home country & I'll be arriving at 11:15 p.m. at my house, so I'll be unable to upload, please enjoy the chapters I'll be posting today, I'll tell you which is the last upload of the day :) XOXO -Gigglesinthedark

World Of Chances Chpt. 5: Dating?

Sam's POV:  
What just came out of his mouth? HE LIKES MEEEEE? I feel like jumping, but I won't do it because that's for dum little girls, and mama ain't one of those.

General:  
Sam: wha-whatt?  
Freddie: I find it weird too, but since the day we kissed I've been kinda fallin' for you & I had this weird dream with you & Carly & I just don-  
Sam: Whoaaa, what dreaamm?  
Freddie: I had this weird dream where you & Carly were kissing me in the balcony of the building and-  
Sam: Carly had a white long dress & I had a Black short one?  
Freddie: Exactly. wait, how do you know that?  
Sam: this might be a little confusing, but I had the same exact dream, from my perspective obviously Freddie: *Colapses to the floor* whoa! and I thought this only happened in movies Sam: *sits besides him* Now we're too Freddie: *turns to where she's sitting & finds himself staring at her eyes, too close to be exact*  
Sam: *looks into his eyes as well*

Freddie's POV:  
Even thought she didn't do nothing different in the way she looked everyday, I found her extraordinary beautiful, not that she wasn't in the normal days, it's just that this time she looked...different,  
Like a Samantha I've never seen before, a sweet, funny, innocent girl with actual feelings & a person that cares for others. it's kinda weird seeing all that by just looking at someone's eyes, but you know what they say: Eyes are a person's window to their Soul, & I could definetely see she had a pure Soul, something I was never able to see reflected in Carly's eyes.

General:  
Sam: *finds weird Freddie's whole "admiration" & snaps her fingers at his face* Freddorsky? are you still-

Freddie's POV:  
Without listening to whatever she said I crashed my lips in hers, I wanted her to feel the all the passion I've been feeling for her ever since that kiss, that kiss that changed my life completely & nothing & no one will ever compare it to.

Sam's POV:  
The feeling of his lips crashing against mine sent electric shocks all over my body, the smooth, sexy way he did it made me so excited. I slowly closed my eyes & he placed his hands on my hips, he sent more shocks through my body with that, he smoothly standed up & I followed him, he deepenend in the kiss & I pulled my arms up his back, I knew that made him nervous so I continued doing it slowly until I reached his neck & grabbed it with all my strenght...

General:  
Sam: *starts moaning into the kiss*  
Freddie: *deepens more*  
Sam: *breaks appart & looks into his eyes* what just happened?  
Freddie: *smiles at her* we kissed Sam: does this means we're dating?

*To Be Continued*


	6. We'll Never Be More ThanThis

I couldn't help myself, I had to keep writting :D:D:D:D:D

World of Chances Chpt. 6: We'll never be more than...this

General:  
Freddie: what do you mean?  
Sam: *breaks away from him & starts walking* I'm not gonna deny this Freddie, I've been feeling the same since that kiss, it changed my whole way of thinking about you,  
& that dream...made me think a lot about, you know, us. I heard you call, I heard you leave the message & hang up. it's just that...I don't see something happening between us Freddie: but why princess?  
Sam: It's just that I can't picture us dating, I'm sorry *storms out of the Janitors closet*

Freddie's POV:  
She was the first girl to ever break my heart. I saw her leave me like everything I just told her was bullshit, like she was a little girl who didn't knew anything about love, a child, a very beautiful one. I felt flames form from the bottom of my body until they reached my eyes, forming hot tears that soonly overflowed my eyes & spread all the way through my face, I lost her, she didn't care for me the way I did for her, she didn't like me the way I liked her, We'll never be more than...this.

*School's over*

Carly's POV:  
I saw Freddie the whole day in this...Depressed mode. He was late to all classes since free period, he didn't show up to eat with us at the Cafeteria, he didn't say anything in any class, and he barely took notes about future tests. what was happening to him? Freddie's a Straight A+ student with perfect assistence since Pre-K & somehow today it was all ruinned, like talking to Sam made something jump in his brain, wait a minute...SAM! I had to go talk to her inmediately.

General:  
Carly: *walks into her apartment*  
Spencer: Hey Kiddo, what's the long face for?  
Carly: *collapses into the sofa* something's happening to Freddie, he barely made it to his classes today after he talked with Sam this morning Spencer: did you ask him or something?  
Carly: No. I wasn't able to, he was in this whole depressed mode the whole day, he barely ate, at least for what I saw Spencer: *sits down next to her* Kiddo, I know that you're worried about Freddie because he's your best friend & all that, but don't you think its time you give him a little..space?  
I know you care for him, but he has to care for himself too.  
Carly: its just that...I kinda think I like him Spense.  
Spencer: and you haven't talked to him about it?  
Carly: since the whole heroe thing I didn't wanted him to think I felt pity for him 'cause I don't Spencer: *hugs Carly* ohh Kiddo, this is hard, but if he never knows how you feel you'll never know I he still wants you back Carly: you're right, I should tell him Spencer: that's my little sister *smiles at her*  
Carly: I think I'm gon- *gets interrupted by the door* I'll get it Spencer: I'll go take a nap, I've been sculpting the whole day Carly: Nice nap Spencer: thank you *gets out of the room*  
Carly: *opens the door*  
Freddie: Hey Carly Carly: *blushes a little* hey Freddie Freddie: listen, I wanna talk to you about something Carly: I wanna tell you something too, come on in *Freddie comes in & Carly closes the door*  
Freddie: *takes a seat as well as Carly*  
Carly: so, what is it?  
Freddie: *takes a deep breath* promise me this isn't gonna change anything between us Carly: I promise Freddie: *Sighs* there's this girl I've known since Pre-K & now I'm really having thoughts about her lately, the way she looks at me & the way she talks at me, how she treats me when we're not together & I think I'm really feeling something for her...something I think I've never felt for any other girl.  
Carly: *she thinks he's talking about her* I get it Freddie Freddie: you do? and you don't think its awkward between us?  
Carly: not at all *Smiles as she comes closer*  
Freddie: so you find it ok me crushing on Sam?  
Carly: *stops herself* SAMM?  



	7. Princess PuckettYou're going Down!

I wrote this one while I was on the plane to, hope you like it :)

World of chances Chpt. 7: Princess Puckett...You're Down!

Carly's POV:  
I've never felt this way before, I felt...crushed, or maybe something even worst, like when you feel you're bleeding or how you feel after a really bad operation, imagine that pain in your heart, serious, huh?

General:  
Freddie: *stands up* I thought you said this wasn't gonna change us Carly: I know but that was before I knew that Sam was the one you were talking about!  
Freddie: *blushes*  
Carly: *stands up besides him. talks in a sweet tone* why do you like her? she always picks up on you & no matter what she always makes you feel like a loser Freddie: I know I know *sighs* its just that...its a really long story Carly: *giggles* well, we've got plenty of time, don't we?  
Freddie: *sits down beside her & smiles* ok ok, I'll tell you

Freddie's POV (telling the story):  
Everytime Sam picked up on me he made me feel like I was finally worth of a girl's attention, no girl before her ever talked to me about anything, they always used me to make their homework or help then in proyects which made me feel like there wasn't somebody in this world for me; but when Sam came, everything changed. I know its stupid to crush on a bully that always finds something to make your live miserable day by day, but its just the way she is, how she treats people who she really cares & her beauty, yes her beauty,  
is something I can't describe in any other girl. I may sound cheesy & all that but I really really like her and *Eyes start to water* I told her today all about it & she left me there, with the words on my mouth & with nothing by her. *a tear pours down his cheek*

General:  
Carly: *hugs him* Oh Freddie its ok Freddie: *keeps whinning*

Carly's POV:  
I felt bad for Freddie, I knew that in someway I could help but I didn't even wanted to think about it, in this I was kinda against Sam because I truly had feelings for Freddie as much as, I knew she did, she had; I know she's my best friend & guys shouldn't change that, but Sam doesn't deserve Freddie, she just picks up on him & always finds a way to humiliate him every minute of the day she's near him. I'm sorry Sam, but I'm not on your side this time. how did I knew Sam felt something for Freddie? pretty easy: since they shared that kiss I've been observing how she acts near Freddie, she always tries to make him compliment her & the finds a way to put him down which kinda annoys me because they're both my friends & I really like Freddie, but Sam can't know that. I've also noticed that for every iCarly she dresses her best, pulls her hair neatly & always makes sure to apply some perfume in her arms so when she gets close to Freddie he can notice, Good try Puckett, but this one's mine...

General:  
Carly: *viscious thoughts* don't worry Freddie, I promise not to tell a soul Freddie: *smiles at her* Thank you Carls Carly: *viscious smile* but do you really wanna get Sam, right?  
Freddie: more than anything Carly: then listen wisely to what I'm about to say, it may sound crazy & everything but I think its the only way you can win her Freddie: *smiles* my dear Princess Puckett Carly: *Feels nausea by just hearing that name, hates the idea that he likes her*

Carly's POV (Telling the plan):  
We're gonna pretend we're dating. I know Sam very well & I know that she can't stand us dating, she proved it the last time we did, but I also found out why she hated it so much, she felt something for you at that moment & I doubt that has changed by now, so we need to rekindle the jealousy inside her. tomorrow we're gonna pretend to be a couple, we need to act as truly as possible or else she'll know that we're faking just to make her jealous, she's really smart with this kinds of things. you get it?

General:  
Freddie: I actually do, good plan Carls *Smiles at her*  
Carly: this pretty face's no airhead Freddie: *giggles* I've gotta get ready for tomorrow, its getting late & mom doesn't want me out to much these days Carly: Tick bath season?  
Freddie: No!...Well, yess, BUT DON'T LAUGH Carly: *Covers her face for him not to see she's laughing* ok ok Freddie: all right bye...Ms. Benson *winks playfully at her & leaves*  
Carly: *drops on her sofa* Ahhh...Princess Puckett...You're going down! Shay Sherlock ain't givin up *giggles* 


	8. Chapter 8: Puckett Opens her feelings

I found some inspiration and, Thanks to God, I arrived my first destination guys :) jujuju. the last chapter was written while I was in the plane, now I'm writting this one while waiting for my flight back home :)  
hope you enjoy it!  
World Of Chances Chpt. 8: Puckett opens her feelings

Sam's POV:  
I went to bed last night with tears on my eyes, I still couldn't believe I left him there, standing up & with no response of mine, I sure I dissappointed him in the worst way ever, & maybe he'll never speak to me about his feelings again. the hot tears soon returned by just remembering the image of Freddie standing there, sad & lonely, only because I couldn't deal with my "Bully Image", I like him, I really really do, & I don't know why I can't deal with my big Ego. More tears started to come out of my eyes, Sam Puckett does not cry! but Freddie made a difference, he actually marked a really big difference in my life, I remember the reason like it just happened yesterday:  
I'm a rotten child, the only reason I was born is because mom got tired of taking pills & one night, after being with almost every single guy in the bar near her house,  
I was born, she named me Samantha because that was the name of the nurse that helped her, and she can care less about me, sure, I love my mom & everything, but she could care less about me & My sister Melanie, luckily she went to live with grandpa in detroit the year later she was born, she was able to avoid all this pain I felt about me being born.  
When I saw Freddie at the first day of Pre-K I felt something I've never felt before, it was almost like big, heavy butterflies flew through my stomach & sent little electric shocks throughout all my body, it felt awesome, but I didn't want anyone to notice it, I'll be marked as the butterfly stomach forever & people wouldn't stop bothering me until I graduated,  
& maybe after that. Freddie was, by far, one of the bestest feelings in my life but I had an image to protect & I couldn't let anyone know I liked him, so I started picking up on him &  
making him hate me every single day, even if it tore me from the inside knowing that he'll never see me as more than a bully who lives to make his life miserable.  
As the years passed I tried to move on with Freddie, but since I started being friends with Carly, who's the best friend anyone could ever have & no matter what I know that she'll never betray me nor I'll betray her, the guys I dated just usually used me to get closer to her, I didn't care because the guy I really liked wasn't the one using me, but I always felt jealous of Carly, She's so smart & funny, she's pretty & cool to hang out with, no wonder why Freddie liked her & not me, she didn't find a reason every single day to make his life miserable.  
I found a way, somehow, to make me look like I really didn't care about the fact that Freddie was madly in love with Carly, it tore me from the inside & things like that, but I couldn't let anybody see that Sam Puckett was sad or something like, and never cry, It would ruin my Tomboy image, & in someway, people being afraid of me made me feel powerful, mom always told me that it was a mistake I was born & it hurt from the inside, and people having fear for me made me feel better.  
It sounds pretty Lame for a person like me to have a diary, and being 15 & still writting on it is more humiliating, but I need something to open up myself without fear of judge, and a diary was the only way I could find.

Dear Diary:  
This is lameeeeeeeeee! but I hope you can understand that even a girl like Sam Puckett needs somewhere to express her feelings, so here I go:  
I'm 15 years old & I've been crushing on the same guy since I was four, yeah yeah...11 years crushing on him & I've never had a chance, and its because I'm so stupid I blew my chance the first time I had one! If it wasn't for my dumb tomboy image & my superhigh Ego I think He'll know by now what I feel for him (I don't feel comfortable revealing his name through a piece of paper, so I just won't!) Anyway, This is just killing me! this is actually the first time I feel something for a boy so sweet & sensitive & I just had to blew it up all away, he always liked me & so did I & I blew it out, this is gonna sound so not-Sam-Puckett, but I need to express myself.  
I think I actually LOVE him, this is stupid but its realy. he has really been there for me when there was something up with me, he never left my side & he never betrayed me no matter how much I always pick up on him or mess with his tech stuff. Nobody knows this but everytime I had a problem with my family or something like that I always called him & we always spent hours & hours on the phone & he wouldn't hang up unless he knew I was or would be ok, he was my best friend, & I felt that if he ever fell for me the way I did for him everything will be ruined, that's why I didn't strangulate Carly when I knew he liked her...  



	9. Chapter 9: Making Sam Jealous

Last one for today, My bf is coming over, hope you like it :) REVIEW PLEASE

World of chances chpt. 9: Making Sam Jealous

Sam's POV:  
I closed the diary as soon as I saw the tears making all the ink water away, I didn't want this memories to get erased forever, I wanted my children to read how mom found her first love,  
how beautiful it feels when there's someone holding you to the ground & at the same time making your head feel like its on the clouds, how...awesome love can get to feel even if it isn't corresponded. This feels cheesy, very cheesy for me, so I just shoved my "Diary" under my pillow where no one will ever see it unless I clean my room, which is almost imposible. I lay on my bed & still felt the hot tears pouring out, how they slowly made their way down my cheeks & splashed on my pillow, My eyes closed & when I least expected it I felt asleep.

THE NEXT DAY AT SCHOOL: (General)  
Sam: *her eyes are a little stained from the crying so she tries to hide it by wearing a hoodie over her head while she shoves her books into her locker*  
Carly: *holding hands with Freddy smiles visciously as she sees Sam* Hey sam!  
Sam: *Turns around* Hello Carl-

Sam's POV:  
I'M SO STUPID! How could I ever thought that someone like Freddie would REALLY like me? he OBVIOUSLY was trying to use me so I would go & tell everything to Carly & she'll be jealous &  
she's finally be with him like everything should be. I can't believe I was so naive to believe that someone as kind as Freddy would EVER like a bully like me who finds every single shitty reason in the world just to make him mad! Grow up, Puckett! next to Carly there's no prince charming for you.

Carly's POV:  
YES! IT WORKED! I could clearly see how her eyes were all stained for crying so much, she's such a little naive girl, I can't believe she even thought about Freddie in that way with me by her side,  
she OBVIOUSLY has clear in her mind that there'll never be a Sam & Freddie while he's till telling me everything in his life & while I CAN still make something up for him not to do any move I don't want to, he's so manipulable, & so is she! she always pretends that nothing is happening when deep inside she's crushing harder than ice hits a rock!

General:  
Sam: Hello Carly! & Freddie...  
Freddie: *holds tighter* Hey Sam Sam: Soo...what up?  
Carly: we had this in our little secret, but we're dating!  
Sam: *pretends to be glad about it* Congratulations mr. & Mrs. Benson *forces a smile*  
Freddie: *hugs Carly* Yeah, I'm so happy about it to Carly: *Corrects Freddie* We are *smiles*  
Sam: *fakes an excuse* Soo...I guess I'll see you at free period, I've gotta get to Biology before they close the door *shuts her locker & runs away from them trying to keep the tears from forming &  
falling through her eyes*  
Freddie: I think this will work Carly: Yeah, she totally bought it!  
Freddie: Hey Carls I've gotta get to Algebra too, I have a test today Carly: Go ahead, you don't wanna lose your Straight A+ Record Freddie: *tries to let go* Byee Carly: *Pulls him into a kiss*  
Sam: Hey guys, have you seen my-


	10. Airplanes

So, today was my first day of school & I'm gonna take advantage of this week because, maybe, I may not have time to upload nothing else as soon as classes begin :( enjoy & please review, I'm starting to think that maybe my stories aren't so good as I thought because nobody leaves me comments :(

World of Chances Chpt. 10: Airplanes

Freddy's POV:  
I thought Carly was just interested in helping me get to Sam, but why the fuck does she think that kissing me will make anything better?

General:  
Carly: *she heard Sam's voice & smiled into the kiss visciously*  
Freddie: *breaks appart & sees Sam*  
Sam: *Her eyes fill more with tears than they were before*

Sam's POV:  
I thought that MAYBE Freddie had a little bit of heart to me, I thought that maybe he didn't mean to hurt me, but maybe was the right word to use, because what I thought he did was exactly what I confirmed when I saw him & Carly making out in the hall...

General:  
Freddie: Sam, are you all right?  
Sam: why wouldn't I be alright? I saw you kissing, big deal, couples do it all the time Freddie: *lets go off Carly* Sam...  
Sam: *takes a few steps back* it's ok, I gotta get to class anyway *runs away*  
Freddie: *keeps thinking about her* what was wrong with her?  
Carly: *smiles visciously* she's starting to get jealous, come on we're gonna be late.

Sam's POV:  
I wasn't entering class, at least not until my eyes weren't as red as they are right now, I couldn't help it, ok? I ALSO HAVE A HEART! or I used to have because maybe by now its already torn into pieces on the Hall floor.

*Sam gets to her class where Freddie & Carly are sitting, holding hands*

General:  
Teacher: Ok class, as you all know This whole Russian History Topic's coming to an end, & you've been the best class I've ever had in my entire history as a teacher in this school, so I made arrangements with the school & we're going to Russia Next month *smiles*

Sam's POV:  
YES! This was what I was expecting! A trip were I can be FAR AWAY from them & forget this whole Freddie thing, DAMN ITS KILLING MEEE!

General:  
Teacher: I'll be posting what We'll be doing on the board tomorrow, so I need you to sign this Permissions & bring them tomorrow so I can tell the school how many people are coming along in the trip *smiles*

*everyone Nods*  
Carly: *turns to Freddie* This is gonna be amazing! We've been learning about Russia all year long & Finally we're gonna be able to go there! Off course *takes his hand* Together...  
Freddie: *Doesn't realize what Carly did* Yeah...Sure...

Freddie's POV:  
Sam looked amazing sitting at the front of the class, it sounds stupid but it was real. her blonde hair shone in a way I've never seen before, it looked like golden locks fell from her head & spread all the way through her neck, arms & back. it looked beautiful...

General:  
Carly: *snaps her fingers at Freddie* you aren't looking at Sam, are you?  
Freddie: *snaps back to reality* I was actually, why?  
Carly: I told you that If you kept looking at her she won't believe that we're dating & she won't get jealous Freddie: Carly...I think I'm tired of this...I don't wanna continue Carly: *his words tumbled in her head*

Carly's POV:  
What the hell does Freddie sees in Sam? I'm much prettier & she's not worth it for him to fall for her, yeah she feels the same, but I think he's not thinking clearly about this situation, he CAN'T like his own bully! Sam's got her charm & everything, but Freddie's wasting his time by liking her, I know she'll want to keep the whole relationship as a secret so no one would bother her about dating a tech nerd, Freddie's so losing his time with her. I know Sam's my best friend & everything, actually I'm the only friend she has other than Freddie, but who cares about it! who told her to be a bully? NO ONE!  
she was an accidental child & her dad left when she was born because he didn't want her, but that doesn't matter, she can't have everything she wants, this sounds bicthy but's my point of view, Freddie's gonna be mine no matter what!

*The next day*

General:  
Teacher: ok kids, I need the permission slips *Everyone hands them*  
Teacher: Ok, just wait here, I'll be giving them to the principal so he'll know how many people are coming.  
*The teacher goes out*  
Carly: *looks at Freddie's desk & sees he's not there*  
Sam: *talking to Freddie*  
Freddie: *approaching closely to her*  
Carly: *stands up & goes to Sam's desk & grabs Freddie's hand* excuse us *leads him towards the door*  
Freddie: what are you doing? I was almost about to kiss her Carly: Freddie there's something important I need to talk to you about...

Carly's POV:  
I know that I shouldn't be telling him about my feelings for him because then my whole plan would totally blow away, but I can't keep this through my chest anymore, its killing me to see Freddie looking at Sam the way I look at him, maybe if I tell him he wouldn't look at her that way because he doesn't wanna make me feel bad. I hope he thinks that way.

General:  
Carly: *opens the door & brings Freddie outside with her*  
Freddie: Ok, what's going on Carly: *Takes a deep breath & starts walking around because of her nerves* The only reason I made up this whole dating-you-me is because I have feelings for you, & when you said that you had feelings for this girl I totally thought it was me, and I thought that if we pretended to date just to make Sam jealous you'll forget about her eventually & fall for me. I'm sorry but I couldn't help it Freddie! you look at Sam in a way that I believe I look at you & I can't help seeing you do that *makes a sad face*  
Freddie: *Takes a deep breath* Ok Carly, listen I know this is awkward but I-  
Carly: *doesn't think & lets her body impulse her*  
Sam: *heads to the door only to catch them kissing, again*

Sam's POV:  
I thought they were fighting, I thought they weren't gonna last, I thought they were talking about only being friends & that Freddie will somehow like me. I guess something wrong about me are my thoughts, because at the moment I saw them making out I felt...used for the second time. I have feelings too, you know? I also have a heart, a soul, and a brain. I have two eyes that I not only use for criticizing people, but they also cry, I also have a stomach that doesn't only store & digest my food, but feels butterflies when I see freddie & feels a pain when I see him with Carly. I don't know how to express this feeling, I've had other boyfriends before & they as well used me to get Carly, but I never felt like this because they did that, Freddie's somehow my first love.

General:  
Sam: *leaves the door & dries her tears*  
Freddie: *breaks away* ok Carly its enough! I don't like you!  
Carly: Freddie I didn't mean to do it, I'm sorry Freddie: this has happened twice & I don't want it to continue, there's gotta be some other way to make Sam fall for me, but I can't continue to fool you by making you belive that I'll fall for you when I'll never do it Carly. you're my best friend and that's precissely why I don't wanna hurt you, I'm sorry *goes into the room*

General:  
2 days passed & Freddie & Carly hadn't spoke to each other yet, Carly felt bad about kissing Freddie, but she believed that if she apologized he'll never take her seriously, so she said that she wasn't gonna apologize in any way to Freddie, they made an iCarly video to their fans explaining that they were gonna suspend it because of school purposes, but appart from that they weren't speaking to each other in any way. the trip was gonna take place in 2 days & they were all really excited, specially Freddie...

Freddie's POV:  
Now that I took things Clearly with Carly, I'm gonna tell Sam all about my feelings, no more making her jealous & hurting her anymore, I know she felt hurt when Carly & I pretended to go out & I wanted so badly to tell her everything was a lie, but Carly kept telling me that if I ever did that she'll never take this seriously & will never fall for me. At the beginning I thought she was trying to help me with Sam, but after she told me that she had feelings for me I analyzed the situation & I knew what was behind all of it. Carly's a bitch! how can someone do something like that to her BEST FRIEND? Sure, girls can be the worst beings in this world, but I learned from my mom that when it comes to friends they're the best beings in this world, that it is like if that friend was their second mother, someone that was always loyal & wanted the best for you, but I can see that no one's perfect, I thought Carly was really caring for Sam & that she tried to make her crush moderate because she knew that Sam liked me first, but she only thinks about herself & what she wants, she doesn't care if Sam gets hurt or not, of if this crush may result worst in her life than it is already now. How can a girl be so selfish?

-AIRPORT NYC- Boarding the plane -

Pilot: welcome aboard passengers, we're now initializing flight 3A1T with destination to Moscow, Russia. Flight duration will be approximately 16 hours, 45 minutes. Please fasten your seatbelts as you watch the video that's being presented to you in the screen above your seats. have a good flight & thank you for choosing Virgin America, hope you fly with ous again.

A/N: Sam, Freddie & Carly all seat in the same row, Sam's at the window & Carly at the hall. The plane starts moving.

General:  
Sam: *Trembling*  
Freddie: *notices her* Sam, are you ok? *concerned*  
Carly: *in a rude tone* leave her alone, she's scared of airplanes to death since she was 5 & now the "though bitch" can't handle it at age of 15.  
Freddie: look Carly, we're all scared of something, ok? or did you overcome your fear to balloons pop yet?  
Carly: *stays quiet*  
Sam: *giggles*  
Freddie: *turns to Sam* you feeling better?  
Sam: a little bit. but I'm still nervous about this Freddie: *Extends his hand* there's always this little friend. if you need her in anytime, just grab it *smiles at her*  
Sam: *smiles at Freddie & grabs his hand* thank you

General:  
the plane starts moving & Sam gets nervous so she holds on tighter to Freddie's hand, freddie tries to be strong & not show her she's hurting him. when the plane rises Sam lets go off his hand a little bit but not completely,  
the first 5 hours of flight Sam falls asleep & rests her head on Freddie's shoulder, he checks on her to see if she ain't cold or anything like it & covers her everytime the blanket falls. Carly's disgusted just to see him act that way with her. after 1 hour Sam wakes up.

Carly: *stands up & heads to the bathroom*  
Freddie: *pulls out a chocolate from his pockett* for you *Smiles*  
Sam: why don't you give it to your girlfriend, she's not gonna take long to come out from the bathroom.  
Freddie: because I want you to have it Sam: why? all I see is you & her making out, you've never cared about me, all you said was a lie Freddie: Sam that's not true and-  
Sam: how dare you say its not true? 2 days later after you told me that you had feelings for me you told me that you were happily dating Carly, do you know how it felt? I'm a bully, YES! but I have eyes that cry, a heart that aches, and a stomach that feels the pain Freddie, I'm also a human being you know?  
Freddie: Sam I didn't date Carly, I was just doing it becaus-  
Sam: because of what? you always saw how hurt I felt & you never did anything about it! I always cried because I saw you looking at her & not at me as you told me you did!  
Freddie: Sam I did it becaus-  
Sam: JUST TELL ME WHYY? DO YOU THINK I HAVE NO FEELINGS OR WHAT THE HE-  
Freddie: *shouts* BECAUSE I LOVE YOUU!  
*Background gets quiet*  



	11. Airplanes Part 2

**Hello guys! I've recovered word & I've decided to write my story here, it'll be longer & it won't take that much time as in wordpad, I hope you enjoy it!**

**Sam's POV:**

I scanned the cavin, no sign of Carly, then why the hell did this moron wanted to play Jealous guy? If there's no Carly there's no way for him to lie to me, I'm not gonna fall for this again.

**General:**

Sam: don't play with me dumbass I know it isn't true, and by the way Carly's in the bathroom so your little making her jealous game isn't working if she can't hear you *Smiles*

Freddie: *Puts his hands on his face as in sign of reproach* WHY THE FUCK DON'T YOU BELIEVE MEE?

Sam: Don't fake Benson, I know that you were trying to fool me just to make carly jealous, you've got what you wanted, why do you want to hurt me more than you've already did?

Freddie: *rolls his eyes* give me one reason why you think that all I told you the other day was a lie *looks into her eyes while talking*

Sam: *Cant make the words come out of her mouth*

**Sam's POV:**

He knows he hypnotizes me when he looks deeply into my eyes, is like there was something in his eyes that would make my brain collapse & make my body stop working, sounds stupid but its 100% true, he somehow has some kind of effect over me with his gaze, it freezes me.

**General:**

Sam: *makes an effort to make the words come out* Fre-Freddie I know you lied to me, its pretty obvious. You've always had a mayor crush on Carly & I don't think that's gonna change from one day to another, it's not possible. Besides, why would you ever lay eyes on me? Carly's classy, smart, pretty, and lots of things that I'm not, that leaves it pretty clear. *her eyes kind of watery as she finishes*

Freddie: *sighs* I can't believe you think that way Sam, do you even realice what you're saying? How can you not call yourself classy, smart & pretty? You're that & way more, something undescribable.

Sam: *speechlees*

Freddie: *gets closer to her* I know you won't believe me because of what I made you prettend, but I have no interest in Carly & I never had since the day we kissed. That day my whole Carly crushed vanished mysteriously & you popped into my mind & never came out. I love you Samantha, I really do *gently grabs her hand & intertwines his fingers with hers* and I don't want you to doubt about it. This whole dating was all Carly's idea, she told me that you'll get jealous & fall for me, but she knew that you already liked me & just used that as an excuse to bring me closer to her, *rubs her hand with his tumb* I only have eyes for this Blonde chick sitting next to me that makes me wake up every morning with forces to come to school, because she drives me crazy & because I love her with all my heart & I want her to believe me. *lets go gently off her hand, rubs her face in a sweet way & plants a soft kiss on her cheek*

Sam: *blushed, no words coming out of her throat. Turns & looks at him*

Freddie: *looks into her eyes as well* will you ever forgive me?

Sam: *smiles at him* I think I can, besides, I can't be mad with the guy that has driven me crazy all this time *giggles*

Freddie: *giggles as well & keeps starring into her eyes as he impulsively gets closer to her*

Sam: *notices what her doing & gets closer as well*

General:

They got closer until their foreheads touched & their noses as well, they never stopped looking into each other eyes, it was like little electric shocks sent messages through each other's eyes, making them not able to pull away, they stuck like magnets, always looking into each others eyes until Freddie turned his head gracefully, his lips only millimeters away from hers, Sam leaned closer as well but they pulled away as they heard a scream…

**I know you'll hate me for leaving it in a cliff :S but I really want to know if you're interested in reading more, review & tell me if you want me to update soon or don't care. Thank you!**

**-Gigglesinthedark**


	12. no PDA on Russia

**Hello guys! I normally don't ask for reviews, but I got caught writing this in French class & almost got detention, so I'm asking at least 10 reviews for me to upload the next chapter, I want to know if it's worth me getting caught writing this story by getting your reviews. And if you're going to say something rude, shut the fuck up & go bother someone else, I received only one bad review in my last chapter, & if you don't like it just don't read, period. Hope you enjoy it!**

**Freddie's POV:**

Carly Screamed like she had seen a ghost, a scream I've never heard before, at least not from her. I was about to rush Sam's lips when her scream rang in my ears & made me stop & look behind me; Even thought I hadn't heard that scream in my life, I could easily guess it was her, I can Recognize her screaming everywhere…

**General:**

Carly: *Still screaming*

Teacher: *stands up* Carly, what's wrong?

Carly: Sam & Freddie were about to kiss!

*Sam & Freddie's Jaw drop*

Teacher: *turns to Sam & Freddie* This isn't a trip for you to free your hormones & do inappropriate things, this is an educational field trip were you'll learn all about Russia & will be able to see with your own eyes what we've been studying all this time an—

**Sam's POV:**

All I heard after was shit, shit shit…Why the hell can't teachers, more specifically adults, understand that we're 15 years old, we're teenagers, & teenagers actually make out? I haven't met one adult that can understand that, not even the dork of Spencer…

**General:**

Sam: *Cuts her off* ok ok we get it, we're not going to do it again *sits down* I promise.

Teacher: Actually, its not going to happen again because you two will stay as separate as possible during this trip, you won't be able to make any kind of contact as soon as we get off this plane, and its final! *Sits back Down*

**Sam's POV:**

Great, Just great! Just because the bitch of Carly's jealous that Freddie likes me & that he isn't any idiot to fall for her game, she had to use what she does best, tall telling on adults. Carly has been a good girl ever since she went into school & that's why every teacher in the school trusts her without doubt, its seriously annoying because every time she can't solve a problem for herself she tells adults on other people that can do it so they would Bann her from doing the work, and did I mention that she gives lap dances to teachers to get A+? completely true! Last semester Biology Teacher, Mr. Bennito gave her a C- for the semester & instead to do extra credit to raise her grade, like everyone else did, she went to her house & gave him a lap dance, and next day mysteriously her report card had an A+ on Biology. Coincidence? NOT! But I'm not going to let her win in this trip, she's not going to get the only thing I've ever really wanted in my life just because adults trust her & because she's capable of doing anything to get what she wants, she's going Down!

**General:**

Sam: *a tear falls through her cheek*

Freddie: *next to her* What's wrong?

Sam: *looks at Carly as she pretends to read the plane magazine* she always gets what she wants and I'm tired of it, I don't want to pretend to be something I'm not for adults to like me, and now I can't even be close to you in Russia, not even ask you the time.

Freddie: *grabs her hand* We'll find a way, I promise *gently kisses her forehead*

**Carly's POV:**

I watched them as he kissed his forehead, what does he sees in her? She's not even pretty, she's not smart at all, and she doesn't have the personality of someone like me? What's wrong with Freddie? A year ago he was madly crushed on me, and suddenly he change to Sam? How could this be? But I'm not going to let her have him, she's Banned to see him for the entire trip, and I'm so going to take advantage of that *Smiles viciously*

**General:**

Sam: *her fingers still intertwined with Freddie's, Sleeping resting her head on his shoulder*

Pilot: Passengers, we're now starting Landing on the City of Moscow, Please fasten your seatbelts & straight your seat to get ready for Landing, all trays must be folded on the seat next to you & no one should be walking through the Cabin. Thank you *shuts the Radio off*

Carly: This is going to be awesome!

Freddie: *ignores her*

Carly: what's the matter Freddie? Are you mad at me?

Freddie: well, let me think…YES!

Carly: why? I didn't do anything wrong *naïve tone of voice*

Freddie: you know exactly what you did Carly, you knew how much I was waiting for this time & you ruined it just because of your stupid crush on me. I don't want to talk to you anymore Carly, what kind of best friend are you? And I'm not talking about what you did to me, but what you did to Sam! You know that you're her best friend in this world & you betray her like that knowing she had a crush on me & that I corresponded to her feelings?

Pilot: we're now starting landing, passengers & crew get ready.

Carly: Freddie plea—

Freddie: I don't want to talk to you anymore Carly, you see what you do in Russia but don't count that I'll be talking to you or anything like it. You're on your own *Faces to Sam* Baby, wake up we're starting Landing.

Sam: *gently wakes up and analyzes what he just told her* Ok baby *pulls up her head & buckles up her seat belt*

**I Know it's short, but I've got tons of homework & I didn't want to let you guys waiting, please R&R so I know you're really reading & I can make the next chapter **


	13. Clear Night Sky

**Hello guys! Sorry I took long posting the last chapter, I didn't know if make it longer or just leave it like that, but due a lack of time I decided to post what I had written already. I was watching "A walk to remember" when this idea popped into my head, R&R after this chapter please, I Thank everyone who has reviewed my story, you don't know how happy that makes me **** keep reviewing please, they always pop a smile out of me!**

**Sam's POV:**

It was so easy tricking Carly & Freddie into believing I was sleeping; I can't believe my "best friend" didn't notice my trick, but thanks to her dorkiness I was able to listen to everything Freddie told her, that bitch surely believes she's going to get him in this trip; I guess she'll have to think twice because Freddward Benson's already taken…

**General:**

*****After Landing*****

Teacher: Ok children take all your belongings & Meet me at the counter next to the boarding door *heads out of the cabin*

Carly: Hope you enjoy your alone time Puckett *giggles*

Sam: *rolls her eyes at her*

Carly: what? You can't even defend yourself because you have clear in your thoughts that I'm winning any way?

Sam: *exhales* you're just not worth it *Smiles & leaves with her luggage in hand*

Carly: *gives her a vicious look* Bitch, she does think Freddie has a crush on her, I can't believe she's so Naïve

Freddie: How did you call her?

Carly: A bitch, that's what she is; making out with a boy that's not her boyfriend, pffff

Freddie: Like you forgot when you gave a lap dance to Mr. Bennito just so he would put a A+ on your report card?

Carly: *nervous* how did you know that?

Freddie: I don't know, just the whole school knows it *leaves*

Carly: *Still confused*

**Freddie's POV:**

I couldn't listen again to any of Carly's bullshit, I'm sorry Sam but I had to spill it, I'm sorry. I walked out of the plane only to find Sam begging Mrs. Lindy to allow us to see each other during the trip. Gosh, she was a perseverant person, or maybe she wasn't going to let Carly win a battle she could win if she only tried…

**General:**

Teacher: I'm sorry Samantha, but my decision is final!

Freddie: Mrs. Lindy, I totally agree with your decision

Sam: *turns to face him surprised* you are?

Freddie: Yes I am, but can you please make an exception? I wasn't even going to kiss her, I can't stand Sam! Don't you notice it between classes?

Teacher: *nearly convinced* you've got a point with that, but still I can't allow that "incident" to happen again if students find out that I ignored your "kiss scene"

Freddie: that's the point Mrs. Lindy, I wasn't going to kiss Sam

Teacher: Then, what were you going to do?

Sam: he was going to tell me some gossip about Carly & when she saw us Whispering she knew it was about her & that's why she screamed that we were about to kiss.

Teacher: Hm, very well then, but just once more incident & I swear you'll be banned from each other until the school year finishes!

Freddie: it's not going to happen again

Sam: We promise! *smiles at Freddie*

********************Hotel***********************

Mrs. Lindy: Ok children I've got the key to your rooms, you're free to go

Sam: *checks the board of assignments* Carly?

Carly: Sam?

Mrs. Lindy: yes it is! Sam told me all about her gossiping with Freddie & how you thought she was going to kiss me, so I set you two up in the same room for you to get along better *hands Sam the key* here's your key Sam, Enjoy Russia!

Sam: Well…

Carly: Let's just…forget about it & that's it

Sam: I agree with that

*both head to their room*

****************Night (1:03 a.m.)**************

Sam: *Feels her phone vibrating, checks the text she just got*

From: Freddie

Hope U R awake & Carly isn't reading this, Step outside your door & try not to wake Carly up, I've got a surprise : )

Sam: *snaps her phone shut & does as the text tells her*

**Sam's POV:**

I took my phone just in case the Carlybitch reads the text, I found the whole hall filled with this little white petals & a note that said "follow me" I did as the note told me only to find a balcony door, I opened & found a Black & White blanket extended on the floor & a telescope. I stepped into the Balcony & the door suddenly closed behind me, I turned around in Frighten & saw Freddie, I let out a Relief breath & he giggled, dork! He gave me a hug & invited me to sit with him on the blanket…

**General:**

Freddie: *Sits on the blanket*

Sam: *sits on front of him & gently puts her back on Freddie's chest*

Freddie: *puts his hand over her hips*

Sam: A beautiful night, huh?

Freddie: yeah, just perfect to check on the stars, right?

Sam: pretty much

Freddie: try that one to the left, next to the Big Dipper

Sam: I see it, so shiny. Is it only visible in Russia?

Freddie: Yes, and its named Samantha

Sam: *turns to him* Really

Freddie: *pulls out a paper* From today & on it does

Sam: Oh my Gosh! *hugs him* that is so sweet Freddie, Thank you!

Freddie: *hugs her back & gently places a kiss on her neck*

**Sam's POV:**

That kiss…I don't know if he's aware of it but his kisses send little electric shocks through my whole body, it makes myself melt from the inside…

**General:**

Sam: *pulls away, their foreheads against each other*

Freddie: *falls into Sam's clear blue eyes & finds her hand, then intertwines his fingers with hers*

Sam: *loses balance when he grabs her hand & falls on top of him, their foreheads never separated*

Freddie: *not for a minute he broke the connection between his eyes & Sam's; Giggles*

Sam: *smiles at him*

**Freddie's POV:**

That smile, it has the power to heal, has the power to control, has the power to safe, but most importantly, has the power to drive me, Freddward Alexander Benson, completely insane, has the power to lift me & place me as close to heaven as I can possibly be, has the power to…make me love her. Yes, I only don't have a mayor crush on Sam…I don't think I love her, I am sure I do. Every time she smiles I smile, when she cries I cry, and every time she looks deeply into my eyes as it's happening now she makes me want to lose control, she makes me more insane than ever, I love her, I really do love Samantha Benita Puckett…

**General:**

Sam: *pulls back from Freddie* I think we should go now

Freddie: *confused* why?

Sam: we could get caught

Freddie: *gets near her & whispers into her ear* I could stay lost in this moment forever as long as it's with you, Samantha

Sam: *hates the fact that he called her by her full name, but completely vanishes the thought from her mind & smiles*

Freddie: *unites her forehead once again with hers & comes closer*

Sam: *pulls back a little bit but then leans in until she feels his lips gently posing on hers*

**I'm sorry to leave the chapter with this cliff, but I want to tell you that the next chapter may be Rated R, I'll start working on it as soon as I post this online, please R&R, and tell all your iCarly fanfic friends **** Bless you all!**


	14. I got you on my lips

**(The chapter IS rated R) And before I go on, R doesn't mean SEX, I meant by rated R that I'm going to be REALLY graphic in this chapter & describe the kiss & what happens next (yeah, that may mean JUST SOME sex) in order to make a more hot & passionate mood for you **** hope you enjoy ;)**

**As I promised, I started writing next chapter immediately, but if you want the next one up you REALLY need to review, even if you don't have a username review anonymously pleeeaaaassseeee **

**Sam's POV:**

His lips found mine & I instantly collapsed, what if someone saw us? What if Carly wakes up & sees us? Those & thousands of other questions popped into my mind at the moment his lips found mine, but somehow I didn't care about anything, I had no care in the world at that moment, all I worried about was making this moment last, his lips drove me crazy & sent chills throughout my body, his hands circled every single part available to touch from my shoulders to my hips, his hands felt like soft cotton driving all around my back; I couldn't control myself, I was in love with him, I had no doubt about it at that moment, it was like God had sent me a sign, a sign my soul met only when I touched Freddie's lips, a sign that maybe he was the one for me…

**Freddie's POV:**

Samantha, just her name made me sigh, she drove me crazy, and I loved her. At the moment my lips collapsed with hers I was sure about what I felt, I knew she was the one for me, I knew I didn't only liked her because she was good looking, I knew that God had sent me the right girl to take care of me since I met her, even thought she didn't actually acted like an Angel at the beginning, I now know she is, she's my guardian Angel that has been watching me ever since I have memory, and I never want to let you go. Samantha Puckett, I love you.

**General:**

Freddie: *Deepens the kiss & makes it more intense*

Sam: *moans into his mouth & kisses him faster*

Freddie: *follows her fast patter without missing a single beat & lets her guide him*

Sam: *Tilts her head backwards in pleasure*

Freddie: *slides from his mouth down through her neck & starts nibbling on it slowly*

Sam: *bites her lip in pleasure*

Freddie: *goes up slowly & reconnects his lips with hers*

Sam: *makes the kiss go from fast & passionate to slow & sweet*

**Freddie's POV:**

Now can you see why I like her so much? Sam can be hard & violent on the outside, but on the inside she holds the most pure soul I've ever seen. Yes, I've met the true Sam, I know that she only acts so violent & so not-girlish because she has a hard life & the only way she finds confidence in herself is by intimidating everyone around her, I know her perfectly, but something in her eyes told me years ago that behind that harsh outside was the perfect girl, someone not just for making out & has good looks, but also a friend, a mother, a sister, someone I could always rely on no matter what is bothering me because she will understand me & she'll never judge me. Every time I analyze the facts I fall more & more for her, she's my drug, she's the reason I keep trying, she's the reason I…Love.

**Sam's POV:**

How can someone drive me so insane? How can there be so much qualities in just one boy? How can there be so much sweetness in just one person? How is it possible that in just one kiss he can make me know so much things? It feels like we're connected, like just by colliding our lips magical things can happen. Freddie's the only one that has ever made me feel this way, he's the only person that has ever made me feel…Loved, The one that has showed me that he CARES for what I do & stop doing, he guides me on everything because he doesn't want to see me get hurt by something he could've avoided. I love Freddward Benson, I am sure of that…

**XXX (General):**

Sam: *collides into his lips and slows down*

Freddie: *follows her beat, enjoying it much more than the last time*

Sam: *pulls away & looks at him; smiles*

Freddie: *looks into her eyes & smiles as well*

Sam: *Locks lips with him again, placing every inch of passion on the kiss*

Freddie: *holds on tight to her hips & slowly lifts her up from him & turns her around so he's on top; he's very careful not to place his whole weight over her little, tight body*

Sam: *doesn't stop the kiss & makes it go intense*

Freddie: *slides from her mouth down to her throat & ends on her back, rushes his tongue all around her upper back*

Sam: *moans on her inside in pleasure & picks up her hair with her hands*

Freddie: *pushes her gently to the ground & opens her eyes, facing at her*

Sam: *opens her eyes as well & looks at him*

Freddie: *mouths* I Love You

Sam: *her eyes get watery*

**Sam's POV:**

Ok, this is going to sound pretty cheesy, but I don't care! Officially Freddie has been the SWEETEST guy I've ever met. Clear night sky, a star with my name, and the best kiss I will ever had in my life? Freddie is my first love, he is the father I want for my kids, he's the guy I want to spend the rest of my life with, he's the guy I want for me, he's the guy I want that owns me from the inside…

**Freddie's POV:**

Damn, I just love this girl! The way she turns me on, I can't breathe! Everything about her fascinates me, the way she touches me, the way she hugs me, the way she kisses me, the way she makes me feel, its awesome! She has been, and I think she'll always be, my first & only love, the only girl that has swept my feet off the ground & made me feel close to heaven, the girl that's got my heart racing, the girl that has made me believe that heaven really loves me & she's the reason heaven took my dad away, because heaven wanted me to experiment what love is like, what's imprinting, how does it feel when there's something other than gravity holding you to the ground, I love you Samantha Puckett, I will always love you & I'm never going to get tired to repeat it, You're the girl I want to marry, you're the wife I always wanted to have, you're the woman I dreamed about every night as a kid when I went to bed, I want to make you mine, forever…

**(Here comes the REAL XXX Part) General:**

Sam: *feels how cold drops of sweat start running down her lower back, she knows what that means & who made her do that*

Freddie: *smiles at her & places a gentle kiss on her forehead*

Sam: *closes her eyes & feels his kiss*

Freddie: *locks lips with her once again, slowly yet passionately this time*

Sam: *lowers her hands until she reaches Freddie's belt & unbuckles it*

Freddie: *helps her & pulls down his pants until he's just in boxers*

Sam: *unbuttons his shirt slowly*

Freddie: *removes his shirt completely in one second & starts unbuttoning her shirt*

Sam: *slowly removes her sleeves*

Freddie: *slides her shirt up from her head & starts kissing her neck*

Sam: *moans*

Freddie: *slides her shorts slowly down her long, silky legs until they're completely off*

Sam: *unlocks lips & looks deeply into his eyes*

Freddie: *passes his hand through her face gently* what's wrong?

Sam: It's just that…I'm not sure if I want to do it right now

Freddie: It's ok baby, I'm not going to obligate you to do something you don't want to do

Sam: *smiles & pecks his lips* I want do to it, I want you to own me, I don't doubt that.

Freddie: Then…what's wrong baby?

Sam: I'm only 15 and I don't know what could happen

Freddie: I understand *smiles at her*

Sam: but I can't wait any more Freddie, I want you, I really want you; I want you to be the father of my children, the guy I'm going to spend the rest of my life with *smiles*

Freddie: *pecks her cheek* I love you Sam, I always did & I will never stop loving you *pecks her lips quickly*

Sam: *drags him towards her mouth; more intensely & rolls over so she's on top of him*

Freddie: *keeps kissing her & unclips her bra*

**A/N:**

Well, we all know what happened next (I felt grossed out when thinking about it).

**Sam's POV:**

My chest was dangling up & down, I couldn't believe what I had just done. My mind wondered everywhere trying to figure out what to do next, or even what to say. I would never be able to forget that night…Six feet under the stars.

**Freddie's POV:**

How could this happen? All I knew was that one moment we were kissing & in the other I was easing on her? It was like as if I had it planned, I thought about it several times, but not now & here. She's covered with the blanket next to me, panting & I have no idea of what to say or do…

**I'm sorry if it wasn't what you expected, but I was blank & had no idea of what to write next, I promise that the next chapter will be way better, but I want you to review & tell me what should I put next. Love you!**


	15. Wake Up

**Sam's POV:**

The sunshine scratched through my skin, if I opened my eyes it would go directly into my eyes, so I covered both my eyes & opened them, it wasn't early, nor late. I turned around in shock, slept the whole night with…Freddie?

**Freddie's POV:**

I opened my eyes only to see the sunshine shinning against my eyes, what the fuck we were together all night? I quickly got up…

**General:**

Sam: Freddieee?

Freddie: what the fuck? We fell asleep, like…together?

Sam: uh-huh

Freddie: *checks his phone* 7:58!

Sam: People get up at 8:00!

*Both run back to their rooms*

**Sam's POV:**

I Slowly went into the room, Carly was still snoring, good sign. I went straight into the bathroom & splashed some cold water over my face, after drying out I looked myself into the mirror, something had changed on my face; it wasn't any scratch or something like that; it was something in my eyes, something was missing, and I couldn't find out what it was. I stopped thinking about it when I hear Carly waking up, I quickly turned on the shower & jumped inside, she'll believe I was taking a shower & wouldn't come inside. As soon as I came out of the shower I brushed my curls until they were perfectly organized. Then Carly knocked & we switched places.

**Freddie's POV:**

Good thing I wasn't sharing a room, or else there will be a big problem. It was a miracle that mom hadn't called in the whole night, I think that mother-boy talk we had the night before I took the trip really helped her understand that I'm old enough to take care of myself, and that I don't need any tick baths anymore. I went inside the bathroom & looked at myself in the mirror, there was something changed on my face, I wasn't able to figure out what it was, but I stood 15 minutes on the mirror until I kind of found the spot that changed, in a weird way I found my eyes different, it sounds stupid but it's true. I wasn't able to pay much attention because I was running late, so I took a quick shower & changed, then I heard a knock at the door…

**General:**

Sam: *Knocks on Freddie's door*

Freddie: I'm coming! *opens the door & checks out Sam waiting for him*

Sam: damn, what took you so long to open this freaking door?

Freddie: I'm sorry, some of us take our time

Sam: well that doesn't include myself

Freddie: *sighs* what's going on?

Sam: Listen, About last night…

Freddie: you don't have to tell me anything Sam, it what something that happened and that's it

Sam: No Freddie, I—

Freddie: I know you didn't wanted to do it, I'm really sorry

Sam: that's not what I meant Fred—

Freddie: I was wrong I know that and I-

Sam: *grabs his arms* could you let me talk for one second?

Freddie: *nods silently*

Sam: *lets him go & sits down* I don't regret last night, It was my first time & I had no experience, but I don't regret it at all. I love you Freddward, I really do, but right now this whole Carly situation is doing no good for me, & for you either, I think that we should wait until we get back to even consider to be together.

Freddie: *tears were now streaming down her eyes* If you think it's the best, then I agree

Sam: *sees his tears & stands up* I don't want you to cry, its not worth your nor my tears for a bitch like her, we'll find a way to be together if that's what destiny has written for us *smiles at him*

Freddie: *Can't help but fall for his smile & loses control of his actions*

**Freddie's POV:**

I'm so weak when it comes to her smile. Sure, I can control my actions when I'm next to her, she makes me lose control but some way I can control myself when she's not looking at me, but starring at those Crystal blue eyes or watching that perfect smile makes me lose control, and this time wasn't the exception.

**General:**

Sam: *wanting to go follow the lead but breaks apart* what are you doing?

Freddie: *blank* I'm sorry, it's just that…*shakes his head* uh never mind

Sam: *Turns around* You know…I think I should go, I don't want people thinking wrong stuff *stands up but falls & looks at Freddie holding his arm* what are you doing?

Freddie: *Makes eye contact with her* I'm an idiot, I'm aware of that Sam, but what I'm completely sure right now is that because of some dumb girl I'm not going to be up to lose you. You're right, we can't be together right now, we must sit & talk about it, but Sam please don't leave me like this, you don't how much it hurts. All I'm asking is one kiss, just one, just once.

Sam: *stunned about what he told him but doesn't think twice & approaches gently until she makes contact with his lips*

**Sam's POV:**

Sure, I had kissed Freddie before, but this was in a way, a strange way, unique. My lips made contact with his & it was more than sparkles that traveled through my body, it was a 1000 waltz electric shock that made effect starting from my lips through my whole body, I was paralyzed. Our lips moved in a perfect pattern & I wasn't able to stop it, all that passed through my mind at that moment was that anyone could bump in, but I was paralyzed from head to toe & as much as I wanted to do something, for some reason, my body wasn't allowing me to, it was like my brain wasn't following what I wanted to do or what I was ordering, but I was enjoying the moment too much for my stupid nerves to be ruining it, so I followed the kiss for the whole time, enjoying every inch of it.

**Sorry for the Sucky end, but I want the next chapter to be amazing **** sorry for not updating in so long but I've been busy with Chemistry & American Government. I also wanted to tell you that I have a new story where Freddie's the main character, its called "Introducing me" I'll be posting the first chapter today, but I want you to please R&R & tell me if you'll read the other story as much as you read this one **** iloveyou guys thank you thank you! Please review this timeeee **** anonymous reviews are already available!**


End file.
